The One
by The Bud
Summary: Scott and Jean reflect on early life. Long soliloque from me.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of this story, please don't sue me!! Wahhh!  
  
  
I recently lost the one person that I'll remember the rest of my life, the one every person  
  
who's ever loved has. The one that you think about and the "what might have beens" for the  
  
entire scope of your life. It's a hard thing to deal with but, sometimes ya just gotta  
  
remember, what is meant to be finds the way and what wasn't, well, we all need to learn from somewhere.  
  
I feel so empty right now, vulnerable, alone. Just think though, every soul to have graced  
  
this planet has felt the exact same way, just doesn't make anything easier.  
  
I have a new friend now, one whom writes me poetry, has time for me and isn't out  
  
at all hours with friends every minute of the day. Someone who loves me and  
  
not lieing to me about it, and I only hope one day I can return the favor, but  
  
right now, my very soul feels as though it's been turned to ice and shattered upon the ground.  
  
I wanted everyone here going through the same thing, and even those who will,  
  
It might not seem like it right now, but the pain will fade and the hurt will pass. Soon,  
  
this all might even become some of your fondest memorys. If you lose someone,  
  
later on you will find the "one", and if it hadn't been for losing now, you  
  
never would have found them. Everything happens for a reason.  
  
Enough of my banter, you have a story to read!  
  
The One.  
  
"Scott," The angelic voice had said lovingly as she pulled out an old photo journal,  
  
"Do you remember these?"  
  
" Our first years here?" He replied back to his beautiful wife. "I thought we had lost those."  
  
"Professer Xaiver was right to make us keep these journals." She said. " Had you ever read mine?"  
  
"I never touched it." Scott said giving the boy scout honour sign.  
  
"Then I have something to confess," Jean said. " I had often read yours. Thats how I knew  
  
you loved me. Otherwise I never would have known."  
  
"Bobby read yours, thats how I knew you were the "one"." He confessed.  
  
"How was it you put it? The one with a capital "O" ?"  
  
"Oh, really, Mr. Drake and I shall have a talk." Jean said half heartedly.  
  
"Out of curiosity, lover, how did you find my journal?" Scott mused as he changed the subject.  
  
" I took a wild guess." She said.  
  
"You read my mind." Scott stated smiling.  
  
"Remember this picture?" Jean asked with a sight tear.  
  
" Our first kiss." Scott remembered. " Hank had followed me when I went to  
  
tell you how I felt. I still do."  
  
" I was so surprised." She replied. " I never saw it coming."  
  
"I also didn't think my glasses would have given you a black eye." Scott said whistfully.  
  
" Wouldn't have missed it for the world." Jean smiled.  
  
"Here's one of you slugging Warren for his New Years kiss." Scott pointed.  
  
"You were saving it for me."  
  
"I really should have remembered his bones are hollow" Jean blushed. "I found one  
  
of that girl from Salem who had the crush on you, remember her?"  
  
"Yes, she hated you every time I held you, but my heart wasn't with her. It was with you."  
  
Scott beamed as he looked at his love. " I heard she's doing well at the mental ward."  
  
"Scott!" She said mockingly shocked. "Really, you shouldn't say such things."  
  
"I know, " he said as he grinned shyly, " You forgive me?"  
  
"I forgive you." She said laughing. " You smoothe."  
  
" Show me." Scott said innocently.  
  
"Like this?" She asked as she kissed him.  
  
"Just like that." Scott replied as a flash went off in the corner of his eye.  
  
" Wha.. Beast!" He exclaimed.  
  
" Much apologies, Scott." Beast said. "I needed one last photo to finish the journal Professer  
  
gave me to do, lest I cannot get my third doctorate."  
  
"The one he assigned nearly eight years ago?" Scott asked.  
  
"The very same. Tootles." Beast threw as he left.  
  
"Wel, that ruined the mood. You'd hardly believe someone that absent minded is so smart." Scott pointed out.  
  
"Oh, I don't think the mood is ruined, Mr. Summers." Jean said as she leaned to kiss him again.  
  
"Oh really Red? Hmmmm! mmmmm." Was all Scott could say.  
  
Soon, they would have to work on new journals for a new life. It's funny how things turn out that way.  
  
  
End.  
  
See? I don't always have to torture Scott, even though he got the hot red head and I didn't! So Neaa! 


End file.
